


Love, Actually

by Killer_Frost



Series: Let it snow [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas fic, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, au in which caitlin is not fond of barry, how can you not, implied Iris West/Eddie Thawne, mention of Joe and Cisco, or is she really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Frost/pseuds/Killer_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin Snow decided to visit her parents but she has no luck. Who comes to the rescue? The last person she wishes to see this Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the airport

Caitlin stood there, eyes widened in horror. She couldn't believe her misfortune, she didn't WANT to believe it. She decided to visit her parents in Coast City during Christmas break. Why, for God's sake, she thought it was a great idea to come last minute on Christmas Eve?  
She checked the board again but nothing has changed. Her flight was marked red with huge 'CANCELLED' next to it. Cait sighed in exasperation. Now she will have to call her parents and update them about the situation, pray there is still a seat left for the flight on 26th (because of course flights to CC are only on every even day of a month, who would need them daily, right...) and go back to the cold home with an empty fridge.  
Perfect holidays, really.  
After several more moments of standing petrified she decided to move. Suitcase in one hand, coat and purse in the other, Cait turned on her heel and suddenly she was face to face with the last person she wanted to see right now.  
  
'Barry', she whispered surprised. Her eyes dropped to the ground and she repeated louder 'Hello, Barry.'  
  
He's been out of town for several days because of some CSI conference. Why did he have to come back right now.  
  
'Hi Caitlin', he replied with a shy smile. 'Didn't expect you here. Whatcha doing?'  
  
Well now. Tell him the truth or pretend everything's fine? He was the last person she wanted to admit she messed up to.  
  
'I-I...' no way she will let him know...  
  
'Your flight got cancelled?' he interrupted her. Quick glance on the flight board was enough to figure things out.  
  
Caitlin finally looked at him. 'Well... yes' she admitted slowly. 'It happens...especially when you're visiting the most snowy city in the region of USA' she added with snark.  
  
'So what are going to do?'

'Probably go back to my place. There is little I can do at the moment.'

She already started wondering whether there is any restaurant that delivers at that hour on Christmas Eve. Barry studied her face.  
'I- you probably wouldn't like to spend this evening with me but you can come over my place', he proposed eventually. 'Joe is on duty today, so he won't be home', he finished, his voice barely louder than a whisper. 'He probably left some Christmas' dinner tho', he added more lightly.  
Cait did a quick pros-n-cons list in her mind. She could go back to her empty, cold flat, without much hope to get any proper meal either from restaurant or 24h shop (the closest one was half an hour drive from her place) or go with Barry.  
And spend an evening with him. Alone.  
Barry, who thinks she hates him. Whom she has tried to avoid at all cost for the past few months, since the moment she realised she started falling for him.  
How bad can this turn out.  
She sighed.

'If that wouldn't be a problem...', she replied eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short story based on tumblr prompt I've seen. Not much but I couldn't resist getting into Chrismassy atmosphere with this story. Dedicated to Ola, who is super supportive of my writing recently ;)
> 
> Title refers, obviously, to British comedy. Because it starts, well, at the airport. How original of me.  
> Chapter two comes on the 25th of December!


	2. In the living room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now they're together.  
> Alone.  
> On Christmas Eve.
> 
> (I suck at summaries)

Caitlin sat in West's living room feeling extremely uncomfortable. It was her first time at Barry's place. Cisco visited him from time to time, she'd rather keep her distance. But now she was looking around curiously and noticed Barry and Iris' photos from their teenage years standing on the fireplace. Little smile crept on her lips when she studied Barry's tousled hair and his wide grin. She couldn't help but feel a little bit warmer inside. A moment later she heard the floor creaking behind her and she jumped a few inches as if caught red handed.

'Iris won't be home for Christmas?', she asked, turning to Barry and trying to hide her embarrassment.

'No, she is at Eddie's place, waiting for his return, like a perfect girlfriend she is', he smiled at her and handed her small glass of eggnog. Then he sat in the armchair in the appropriate proximity to Cait.

The silence fell. Caitlin was occupied playing with the glass and not looking at Barry and he was busy trying to stop looking at her for a few moments.  
But he couldn't.  
He's been out of city for a few days and most of his free time he spent thinking about his pretty colleague. She was present in his thoughts though he knew she is not particularly fond of him and it won't do any good to constantly remind himself about this fact. But even if their interactions consisted mostly of her disapproving glances at him, avoiding him when it was possible and cold attitude in general, he couldn't help himself.  
And now she was here. Caitlin Snow, the girl that made his heart beat faster despite her apparent, if not groundless, hatred for him, sat there, in his house (well, Joe's, but that's an insignificant detail) on Christmas Eve. What is he supposed to do now?

'Thank you...for the invitation', quiet voice brought him back to reality. Caitlin was still busy staring into her drink but at least she spoke.

'Nah, it's nothing', he replied with a smile. 'Not that it changes anything or something but I'm quite surprised you accepted', he hesitated. 'I'm glad.'

Why is he so nice. It's not doing anything good to her resolution to never fall in love again. Or maybe she will let herself feel something on this Christmas Eve...just once more...  
She took a sip of eggnog.

'Why shouldn't I? It's not that I hate you or anything', she smiled and looked him. Eventually.

Barry felt as if his insides turned into jelly.

'Don't you?', he tried to play it off as a joke. 'Sometimes I'm not sure.'

Oh God, no. Caitlin was quite again. When she spoke, she was talking slowly, carefully picking her next words.

'I... I'm...it's not about you', she started. 'It's the defense system...', she really didn't know how to explain. She took a sharp breath and finished. 'My two previous relationships ended in a heartbreak. And trust issues. I made a promise to myself that I will never fall for a guy again.'

She paused, expecting some remark from Barry but he was just looking at her attentively.

'But it didn't work. I started to be head over heels in love with you...and then I thought that if I treat you like a cockroach, I would convince myself I don't feel anything for you. And it didn't work either.'

She stopped again. She had no idea why in the world she said that but suddenly she felt better. A load off her mind.  
And Barry? Barry looked at her completely stunned. It was the last thing he would expect to hear from Caitlin and now the fastest man alive couldn't move at all.  
After several moments he moved to sit next to Caitlin on the sofa.

'Remember that one Christmas tradition hated by everyone who is not in a relationship?', he asked, trying to hide his wide smile.

It wasn't the reaction she expected.

'The one that demands putting parasite in our houses?', she asked half jokingly.

'That's the one, yes.'

She got a hunch and she looked on the ceiling. There was a mistletoe hanging from the lamp right above them.  
She looked back to Barry, who was staring at her, smiling.

'Well, Mr Allen. I guess not complying to the tradition may bring us misfortune, huh?'

He didn't reply, just leaned in to kiss her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here we are with second and last chapter! Hope you won't be disappointed with it. Thank you everyone for reading it, it means a lot. Again, Ola, love you for beta'ing this chapter :*
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! May the New Year bring you happiness and stability in life and more Snowbarry cuteness! (or angst. Angst is also good)


End file.
